memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Ares/Times/Teaser
Fade In: EXT. SPACE (OPTICAL) The Ares at warp. Capt. Taylor (V.O.): Captain's log stardate 53469.3. We're on course for a stellar nursery after delivering supplies to Cardassia, the crew is looking forward to this change of pace as am I. Int. Captain's quarters Marcia Taylor is in her chair reading a book listening to music when the com activates. Cmdr. Martin (com voice): Bridge to Captain Taylor. She taps her combadge. Capt. Taylor: Taylor here go ahead. Cmdr. Martin (com voice): Sorry to disturb you Marcia, but we've picked up something off our port bow that you may wanna come to the bridge and see. She scratches her head. Capt. Taylor: Sure I'm on my way Taylor out. She gets her uniform jacket on and heads out of her quarters. Ext. Space (Optical) A swirling light in subspace is in the path of the Ares, as the ship is at full stop in front of it. Int. Main Bridge Captain Taylor walks out of the turbo-lift as she's adjusting her uniform slevees, and walks down the steps and walks next to Commander Martin and looks at him. Capt. Taylor: Report? Cmdr. Martin: It just appears along our current course. Ens. Carlson: I had to reverse course before I ran the ship into it. Taylor turns to Ensign Sito at Ops. Capt. Taylor: Ensign full sensor scan I wanna know what we're dealing with. Ens. Sito: Unable to get a full scan it's throwing them off. Captain Taylor looks at the rift on the main viewer. Capt. Taylor: What kind of effect is the rift having on the engines? Sito looks at her console. Lt. Sito: Unknown at the moment. The ship slightly shook as Captain Taylor turns to Sito. Capt. Taylor: What the hell was that? Lt. Sito: It looks like it was a gravimetric distortion that is coming from the rift. The ship shook again. Cmdr. Martin: We should reverse course. Capt. Taylor: Agreed Kara get us out of here. The ship then started to shake harder. Ens. Carlson: I can't seem to get us away from the rift. The ship started to violatly shake as the crew hangs onto their consoles and the lights dimmed and red lights flash and klaxons blare on the Bridge. Lt. Sito: We're being pulled into the rift. Ens. Carlson: We've lost both warp and impulse engines. Sparks erupt from the consoles and ceiling as the ship shakes. Capt. Taylor: This is the Captain speaking secure all primary systems all hands brace for impact. The crew hangs onto their stations and rails. Ext. Space (optical) The Ares is sucked into the rift and it closes. Int. Main bridge-red alert The crew is hanging onto their stations and rails as the ship is traveling through the rift, showers of sparks erupt from the MSD as Ensign Sito looks at her console. Lt. Sito: WE'VE GOT HULL BUCKLING ON DECKS 6-10. Capt. Taylor: Bridge to engineering Mr. Clarkson can we collapse the rift with power from the warp nacelles, engineering respond, sickbay Doctor Carlson respond. Sito looks at her console. Lt. Sito: WE'VE LOST COMS, MAIN POWER IS FAILING. The lights start to go offline. Ext. Space (Optical) The Ares emerges from the rift and spins then comes to a complete stop in orbit around an M-Class Planet. Int. Main Bridge- Red Alert Lights on the bridge and consoles come back on-line, as Captain Taylor gets up from the chair as Commander Martin helps other officers that fallen to the floor up. Capt. Taylor: Report where the hell are we? Lt. Sito: Captain we're over 200 light-years from where we were. Captain Taylor looks at the operations officer and was shocked by what she said to her. Then the sensor alert blares from Sito's console as she looks at the read out. Lt. Sito: Captain there's something out there in front of us. Taylor looks at her. Capt. Taylor: I need a better description then that Ensign can you get the viewer working this fizz is giving me a major headache. Sito looks at her console to get the main viewer working, and the screen slowly shows the image of a Starfleet ship approaching the ship. Lt. Sito: Captain we're being hailed by the Federation starship audio only. She nods at Sito, Sito activates the com system. Starfleet com officer (com voice): Starfleet vessel are you in need of assistance, this is the USS Valiant we're approaching you along your port side. Captain Taylor is shocked by this. Fade Out, End of Teaser